


Honey Kisses

by AnonymousSong, lily_winterwood



Series: The Quest for Erebor [4]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Deleted Scene, Fluff, Hobbit Liveblog Tie In, Honey kisses, M/M, anunexpectedanniversary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6669019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousSong/pseuds/AnonymousSong, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily_winterwood/pseuds/lily_winterwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time I kissed Thorin it had been a quick, rushed thing in the hay, and I had regretted it almost as soon as it had happened.</p><p>Tie-in ficlet for the Hobbit Liveblogs found on Tumblr for the anniversary of the party at Bilbo's house. Bilbo/Thorin fluff for the Unexpected Anniversary on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [QuiteRespectablyYours](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/192994) by evil-bones-mccoy. 



The first time I kissed Thorin it had been a quick, rushed thing in the hay, and I had regretted it almost as soon as it had happened. It was brief, of course. Perfunctory, even, just a quick brush of my lips against his, and the moonlight was soft on his regal features when I pulled away. 

The second time I kissed Thorin it had been slower, sweeter. It was as if I was drowning within him, my entire being engulfed within his warmth. His lips were softer than I remembered from last night, and when he pulled away, his eyes were so unfathomable and so _blue_ that I could have almost kissed him again, right then and there. 

But we made our way back into Beorn’s Halls, and the rest of the day passed without incident. Well, that is, if you could call the moment when Dwalin ran through the halls screaming that everyone owed him money as anything approaching ‘without incident’. 

In any case, the real challenge came when we were trying to bake honey-cakes for Beorn. Though his animal helpers did most of the work around the place, I thought it would be good to learn more about his recipe for those cakes, as they were terribly delicious and I wanted to bring them back to Bag End with me when all of this was over.

Of course in the first flush of romance one doesn’t think too much of a life without their love in it, and any thoughts of Bag End somehow inevitably had Thorin in it, too. Bloke had barely been in my house for one whole day and now I was already fantasising about him squished into my old armchair by the fire. It really is remarkable how far we had come since then, in these short months we had together. 

The honey-cakes were supposed to be simple. It didn’t take long or much for me to make a decent bowl of it, though I think I could have made it much faster if I hadn’t been distracted all the while by the glances Thorin sent me during the preparations, or by the way the barest brush of our bodies against one another sent shivers down my spine. I was alight for him again like in Rivendell, but worse now that I knew he finally returned my feelings. It was almost painful how aware I was of him as he stood beside me.

After a while, I knew I could not handle it any longer; I could not stand the very fact that he was so terribly close. The third time I kissed Thorin it was the sweetest one yet, as he had just helped himself to some of the honey we were using in our cakes, and some of it still clung to his soft, tempting lips. 

And when we pulled away from that third kiss, I could see a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. “What are you thinking of now?” I asked him, though I knew he was up to no good.

Sure enough, Thorin only grinned in response, taking a glob of honey from the pot and smearing it over my lips before leaning in and claiming them once again. Though he did not delve far in his exploration of my mouth, it was enough to leave me breathless when we parted yet again.

I could not help but gasp for breath, and Thorin, cheeky bastard that he was, chuckled in response, leaning in to kiss me again and again until I wasn’t sure what made me more lightheaded, the lack of air or the fullness of being with him in this moment, wanting and wanted. 

Even now as I write I think I can still feel the tingle of his honeyed kisses against my lips, and I am glad.


End file.
